


Cat and Mouse

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Criminal!Kid, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “Tell me, Officer. Have you ever killed anyone with that gun of yours? Ever squeezed that trigger and watched the life drain from their eyes?”





	Cat and Mouse

The streets were quiet, the houses dark save for the occasional lit window that hinted at a fellow sleepless soul inside. It seemed peaceful—it always did. But you knew better than anyone that the true nature of this city thrived in shadowy alleyways, at cold, empty bus stops, in the patches of darkness between each orange, flickering streetlamp as you rolled on past.

And the masses slept on, oblivious to the dangers lurking just beyond their doorsteps.

Your radio crackled to life, startling you out of your trance.

“ _We have a 503 in progress down on Fifth. Any units in the area, please respond._ ”

You fumbled for the handset. 

“This is Officer [Last Name], I’m on my way.”

You turned onto the deserted street, siren off to mask your approach, and pulled up onto the curb beside the mouth of a side street. Hand resting carefully on the grip of your gun, you exited the car with as little noise as you could and peered into the alley just in time to see the driver-side window of a parked sedan shatter under a blow from a crowbar. The man wielding it was silhouetted against the dim street lighting so you couldn’t see his face, but he appeared to be alone.

You stepped into the alley.

“Police! Drop your weapon.”

The man froze and turned to you, his features illuminated as he did so. You saw his eyes immediately dart down to your gun and then back up to your face. They lit up with recognition and he bit his lip in a smirk.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite little pig. Cute gun you got there, Officer.”

You groaned. Eustass Kid. The man determined to make your life a living hell. If there was ever trouble on your shift, you could guarantee he would be the one behind it all. And still you had never managed to catch him. The man was as slippery at the engine grease he worked with when he wasn’t out stealing cars.

“Only if I have to. So, I suggest you put the crowbar down, Kid.”

Kid laughed—actually _laughed_ —and took a step toward you. You stepped back and pulled out your gun.

“Don’t make me repeat myself a third time,” you warned.

His smirk widened, and he spread his hands out before him in defeat. The crowbar clattered to the sidewalk at his feet. “I like a woman who’s not afraid to give orders.”

“Oh, shut up,” you growled. “Turn around and face the vehicle, hands flat on the hood.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He did as he was told, albeit with a little more cockiness than one should have when faced with a loaded gun.

You holstered your weapon and approached cautiously, kicking the crowbar out of reach, and began frisking him down.

“Woah there, moving a little fast now, aren’t we, sweetheart?” he teased, smirking at you over his shoulder. “You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet.”

“I said hands on the vehicle,” you growled, shoving him harder against the car. “Legs apart.”

“Should have guessed you liked it rough,” he continued, despite the warning shove you gave him. “So do I.”

You patted him down, one leg, then the other. His front jean pocket bulged outward slightly, and you were forced to reach around him, pressing up against his back to slide your hand into the pocket and close around the object concealed there. You could feel the laughter rumbling through his chest.

“Find something you like, sweetheart?”

You extracted your hand quickly, a folded pocket knife wrapped tightly in your palm. “Hmm, it’s smaller than I expected,” you chided and were rewarded with a low growl that sent a thrill up your spine.

You tossed the knife aside to join the crowbar on the sidewalk and, once you were satisfied Kid wasn’t concealing any more weapons, you pulled out your cuffs.

“Eustass Kid, you’re under arrest.” 

“Oh, come on, it was just a little fun. Not that you would know what _fun_ is. I can show you a good time if you li—”

You wrenched his arm out from under him and twisted it painfully behind his back. He let out a grunt of surprise and fell forward against the hood.

“I’m taking you in.”

You snapped the cuffs around one wrist, but before you could reach for the other, Kid tugged sharply on the chain and you found yourself stumbling forward. It was only a second, a minute lapse of control, but it was all he needed to gain the upper hand.

In one smooth movement, he trapped you—chest pressed to your back and the chain of the handcuffs wrapped tightly around your throat. You felt his breath by your ear and you shuddered, imagining those burgundy lips doing much more than just teasing.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I’m quite enjoying our little game of cat and mouse, aren’t you? It would be a shame to end it all so soon,” he crooned.

You reached for your gun.

“Uh, uh, uh.” The chain tightened around your throat. “Move and I break your neck.”

You froze. A bead of sweat trickled from your temple to your jaw. You could feel the adrenaline singing in your veins, and perhaps a touch of something… _else_. Kid gave a sharp tug, forcing you to tilt your head to look up at him. He was so tall. Whatever made you think you could take him alone?

“Tell me, Officer. Have you ever killed anyone with that gun of yours? Ever squeezed that trigger and watched the life drain from their eyes?”

You glared back, defiant.

“I think you have. And you know what? I think you even _enjoyed_ it.”

“That bastard got what he deserved,” you growled, and watched Kid’s smirk widen.

“See? You like to punish. You and I have a lot more in common than you care to admit.”

“I’m nothing like you.”

His laugh was cold.

“Don’t lie. I can see the wild one behind that good cop charade you’ve been playing. I know you feel the pull, just like I do. The only difference is, I embrace it.”

“You’ll get what’s coming one day.”

He chuckled. “Are you going to _punish_ me, Officer? Do you promise to give me exactly what I deserve?”

The chain tightened momentarily and you gasped for breath, before the pressure lifted and the presence at you back disappeared. You whirled around only to walk right into a solid mass of muscle. You looked up into his face—so temptingly close to yours. 

“Count on it,” you said, gaze flickering between maroon eyes and burgundy lips.

He smirked.

“I look forward to it,” he said. He lowered his head and you found yourself leaning into him, pulled in by some strange magnetism. Your brain screamed at you to stop what you were doing, but you barely heard it as your lips just barely brushed his and…

He stopped, pulling back just out of reach, and smirked widely.

“But you’ll have to catch me first.” 

There was a resounding _click_ and you looked down to find yourself handcuffed to the side mirror of the sedan. You tugged at the cuffs fruitlessly.

“How did you…? You son of a bitch.”

Kid only smirked, twirling the key between two fingers before tossing it onto the road just out of your reach.

“Oof, tough luck, Officer. Looks like the bad guy got away this time. See ya around.”

He saluted and scooped up his confiscated pocket knife from the sidewalk before sauntering away. At the mouth of the alley, he paused to look back.

“Oh, and if you ever want to take a walk on the wild side, Officer… You know how to find me.”


End file.
